


first of her kind

by 5ftjewishcactus



Series: Ineffable Femslash February 2021 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Baby - Freeform, Angel/Demon Hybrids, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Baby, Butch Aziraphale (Good Omens), Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Other, Parents, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Reference to pregnancy, She/Her Pronouns for Aziraphale (Good Omens), She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Crowley spends a few moments playing with her infant daughter before they go to find Aziraphale for lunch.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Femslash February 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151774
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Ineffable Wives Femslash February 2021





	first of her kind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [ineffable-wives-central](https://ineffable-wives-central.tumblr.com/) event [ineffable femslash february](https://ineffable-wives-central.tumblr.com/post/640033357644873728/hello-fellow-wives-lovers-february-is-fast) prompt #1: First.
> 
> Also, technically a sequel to [a delicate predicament on a summer night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670478)

Crowley grinned and chuckled as the baby she was bouncing on her lap giggled and cooed. The baby had wisps of strawberry blonde hair and soft brown eyes and a slightly upturned nose. She giggled and cooed again as Crowley bounced her a little higher on her knees.

“You like that, don’t you, Samantha?” Crowley asked, smiling at the baby. 

Samantha giggled again and her little hands held tightly to Crowley’s hands where she was holding the baby tightly, so she wouldn’t fall. Samantha was nearly seven months old and Crowley loved her so very much. She was her daughter. Hers and Aziraphale’s. They’d had her the human way, Crowley carrying Samantha for nine long months before giving birth to her. She was the first of her kind. The child of an angel and a demon. And Crowley thought she was absolutely perfect. 

Crowley bounced her a couple more times before pulling her close and holding her to her chest. 

“Let’s go see what your mother is up to in her study,” she said, adjusting her hold on Samantha, as the little girl clung to her. 

Crowley stood and made her way through the cottage, from the living room, passed the kitchen and dining room, and into the little study in the back corner. Aziraphale was sitting in one of her cozy chairs, a cup of tea forgotten on the side table, and her gaze firmly on the book in her hands. Crowley grinned and shifted so Samantha could see Aziraphale, too.

“What do you think, Samantha? Should we leave her to her reading?” Crowley asked, in a faux whisper.

Samantha giggled again, one of her little hands reaching out towards Aziraphale. 

“No? Me neither.” Crowley stepped further into the room. “Earth to Aziraphale, your wife and child demand your attention.”

Aziraphale gave a little jolt and looked up from her book. “Oh, well look at my two darling girls.”

“Hello, angel. Enjoying your book?” 

“Oh, yes, very much. How long has Samantha been awake?” Aziraphale set aside her book and stood. 

“About half an hour. Got her changed and cleaned up and then we had some bouncing time.”

Aziraphale stepped closer to them and Samantha’s little hand grabbed at her mother as she attempted to lean away from her other mother who was holding tightly to her. With practiced ease, Crowley handed Samantha off to Aziraphale, who pressed a kiss to Samantha’s head as she held her close.

“Lunch time, angel?” Crowley asked, as they walked from the study to the kitchen. 

“Oh yes, that sounds lovely. Doesn’t it, Samantha?”

Samantha cooed again and rested her head against Aziraphale’s shoulder. Crowley smiled at her loves, her little family, her heart so full of love for the two beings in front of her. Unable to contain herself, she put her arms around Aziraphale and placed one hand against Samantha. 

“I love you both, so much,” she whispered.

“And we love you, too, darling.”

Samantha gurgled in agreement. Crowley kissed Aziraphale’s cheek and Samantha’s forehead. She was so happy and so were the two most important people to her. That was all Crowley had ever wanted. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
